Naruto of the Dark
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: What if Naruto was the jinchurikki of a lot of dark beings? NaruxFemale Akatsuki!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this my new story that might surprise a whole lot of you!

Disclaimer: i own nothing this is the last and only time i will say it.

Chp.1

Naruto had just been born and surprisingly a few dark beings sensed it and bolted as fast as they could.

They arrived and where just Chakra balls but they talked to each other.

The one with the symbol for Zero turned to a white and blue ball and said " _ **Are We Absolutely sure we wanna do this? I mean this is the first time all of us chose to become tenants for what? A lousy Human Brat that has been just born!"**_

The One with the kanji for Eight said rather harshly " _ **Shut the fuck up Rei! Damn you can rant woman! We chose because**_ **I** ** _Chose him i have seen his future and he will fight us all eventually though he fights a fucked up clone of me and the damn Kyuubi. And because he has Great potential to surpass anyone he fights even that Damnable Kaguya!"_**

This took the others by Surprise enough to be silent though the weird Triple ball can't talk anyway lest he wanted to kill everyone.

They all turned to the last one who was purple with red eyes and a blue tongue and the blue part curled upwards and it spoke _**"While i'm happy that you broke me out of my seal i must admit im surprised at this but im not mad on the contrary i believe he is the only one capable to hold me."**_

They all agreed and shot forward into Naruto's stomach and right when the masked man appeared did he explode in pure dark purple chakra astonishing everyone and vaporizing the man in an instant while Minato and Kushina grabbed Naruto and his brother menma and his sister Naruko and left with the other people that guarded them.

Time skip 12 years.

(Seven dust-Driven plays)

Naruto stood sitting on top of his _Fathers_ Head feeling the near murderous rage flowing through at his _Family_ to the point that he just wants kill something! He grit his teeth and disappeared the memory of his _Siblings_ getting the birthright making him even more angry and unnoticed to him his dear _Family_ followed him to training ground and witnessed first hand his rage.

Naruto screamed in anger " ** _WHY ARE THEY SPECIAL?! WHEN THEY AREN'T ! HELL THEY CAN BARELY EVEN BE CONSIDERED GENIN WHERE I THE ONLY ONE THAT ACTUALLY WORKED AM GIVEN NOTHING! I'M SICK OF BEING NEGLECTED FOR TWO WORTHLESS PIECES OF TRASH THAT CAN BARELY DO JUTSU! I'M DONE! ARGHHHHHHH!"_** and with that final scream dark purple Chakra exploded from his body and took the form of wings and a tail while white and blue chakra formed a pair of gauntlets and bright red formed his boots and black formed his torso and finally a pink and red chakra formed a wolf like helmet and he roared firing a shockwave that immediately destroyed the training ground and a good half of the forest and he stood their breathing as a black and red snake head formed on his shoulder and spoke _**"Naruto you know that all that anger and hatred isn't good for you so why bottle it up?"**_ Naruto smirked knowing the utter shock his family had and knew that his answer will break his mother and father just like he wants.

He said " **Why** ** _wouldn't_** **I Bottle** **IT UP?** **Its way m** ** _o_** ** _r_** ** _e_** **f** **u** **n to do so after all remember my eighth birthday i was raped by B** ** _OTH GENDERS!_** **and i have hated everyone hear ever since except one woman who has left Hitomi-chan i miss you! i will find you and tell you how much you mean to me! I promise!"**

that took the snake and his family by surprise though Kushina broke into tears and sobbed while Naruto started training showing just how powerful he is compared to his siblings something that made them angry but Minato held them back.

Naruto held up a hand and thought **_'Hmm i can use this move and show them just how powerful i am and use it to escape. Its ingenious hahahahahahHmUhm sorry'_** and he focused his chakra after he willed it off his body into a ball of energy with a white ring of energy and yelled "Rasen-Ring!" and threw it making a huge explosion and using the distraction disappeared.(Song ends.)

He reappeared smirking while thinking of Hitomi and where she could have gone and took off after catching her slowly fading chakra scent that smelled of Tulips,red tulips and he smiled while talking to his numerous tenants who he met when he was Three and they treated him like one of their own ever since.

He stopped and sniffed confused with the weird foul smell coming from a forest near him and he left to it.

He ran into a clearing with a cave that he went in and he saw a huge scroll bigger than the forbidden scroll and the toads scroll combined! it had these weird symbols on it but he walked forwards and took it and a dark voice echoed around him **"Human you shouldn't have come here now you'll die!"** And a huge reptilian fist shot out towards him and he jumped sideways dodging it and the Reibi gave him some of her chakra making a black aura surround him and he jumped up and punched the huge flying beast in its snout making it recoil in pain and giving Naruto time to study it.

It had a moss green skin color with a darker shade on its under belly and orange lights on its underbelly as well,it had two horns on top of its nose and four unblinking orange eyes,two huge finned arms and webbed hands and the final thing is it had flowing tentacles on its butt.

Naruto was amazed but shook it off and gathered chakra in his hand making another Rasenring that he slammed into the beast's face making it dispel though it gave parting words to our main anti-hero," **Human you have passed the test and are eligible to sign our summon contract.** "

Naruto pumped his fist in victory but quickly Signed and did the necessary hand signs and summoned a big rat that was the size of a wolf and it looked at him and nodded and squeaked out " _So you are our new summoner?Cool ill let the big bosses know."_ and he poofed.

Naruto turned and left happy that he has a new contract until something the rat said hit him.

"WAIT BOSSES AS IN PLURAL?!WHAT?!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im back with a second chapter of Naruto of the dark!**

 **So lets get it on and remember i own nothing not even my imaginary money.**

Ch.2

Naruto was huffing after running for hundreds of miles and was close to his goal the akatsuki where his precious Hitomi was working for and started limping towards it before his attackers could catch him,he heard several footsteps making him turn not noticing the numerous females watching and noticed the team sent to bring him back and before a single word is said Naruto screamed in rage as a bright purple aura of chakra exploded from him and formed a pair of gigantic purple skeleton wings and other demonic additions as well as bright pink eyes filled with hatred.

(Killin'me by drowning pool plays.)

Somewhere in his mind the demon dragon(from the movie where he and shion defeat.) sighed and his voice boomed out " **Careful Naruto you can only last for forty seconds in this form."** Naruto gave a sound of confirmation and shot forward at blazing speeds taking the konoha ninja by surprise and landed a solid blow to Gai's chest caving it in and instantly killing him and he turned and shoved his hand through Genma's head and jumped up dodging a flying swallow and he spin kicked Asuma's head and instantly decapitated him and clashed with Kakashi the last remaining ninja and Naruto snarled " _ **I**_ **Won't let** ** _you drag me back their dog shit!"_**

Kakashi sighed and said "I'm Sorry Naruto i really am but you belong to konoha your ho-ugh!" Naruto cut him off by slashing his chest and mule kicking him away from him and screamed out **_"I will be with my Hitomi and no-one not even my dumbass toad fucker of a father will stop me so DIEEEE!"_** Naruto made hand signs blazing fast and held his wrist as a sickly grey and black ball of lightning formed and yelled " **Dark art:Chidori!"** and ran at Kakashi who was still dazed from the kick to react as Naruto shoved the lightning covered fist through his heart and killed him,Naruto yanked his hand out and took a step back and passed out but not before he saw a familiar face that made him smile "Hitomi-chan..." and she smiled while crying and feeling an unholy rage at her former home for making her Naru-kun like this and took him with her to their base.

(Song end.)

Naruto woke up with a strange weight next to him and looked to see the love of his life Hitomi and smiled until he remembered the events of yesterday and growled lowly and got up to examine where he was and after realising he was the only one awake decided to train with his summons and walked to the arena and summoned a hulking beast covered in fur and with a snarling visage and yellow eyes,the beast immediately bowed in front of Naruto and spoke while the members of akatsuki were watching curiously as Naruto and this beast talked and they suddenly jumped away from each other and they started sparing against one another taking the watchers by surprise as Naruto finished it while running towards the werewolf with a white glowing ball of chakra that he yelled out the name of " **Light art:Rasengan!"** and shoved it at the wolfs chest making it get to one knee in pain and disappear after some parting words about the sea dragon being punished for not telling Naruto of the multiple bosses.

Naruto turned around after William disappeared back to the summon realm and saw every akatsuki member including Hitomi making him blush as she ran and glomped him and fell to the ground holding each other, laughing while the other akatsuki members watched with jealousy.

Tbc


End file.
